The Hidden Planet
by ImpossibleWhouffle
Summary: The TARDIS has lost control in time and space, leaving the Doctor and Clara confused, scared and - trapped in a wormhole. Slight Whouffle.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Keep calm! Nothing to worry about!"

The TARDIS shook violently, her passengers being thrust against the railings. What was normally a smooth journey through space and time had become a roller-coaster.

"Doctor! What's happening?! Clara yelled over the rumblings of the ship, clinging to the rails in an attempt to stabilise herself.

"Ah! Though you might ask that. Slight complication, nothing major. Easy to fix!"  
No sooner had the words left the Doctor's mouth, the TARDIS gave a sudden jolt, flinging her 'Thief' over her controls. He gave a yelp as sparks flew from the console, jumping back and frantically patting his bow tie, which had become singed at the edges. 

"Doctor, do something!" screamed Clara, who had managed to stagger from the rails to the console.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back, his hands almost a blur as he desperately began pressing buttons and pulling levers. "Come on, old girl, calm down..." he tried to soothe his beloved TARDIS. She always listened to him – well, almost always.

Clara jumped as the Doctor screamed, grasping his messy flop of hair in his shaking hands.

"Something's wrong! I can't work her!"

"What do you mean?" replied Clara, panic rising in her voice. "You've had her for...years! Of course you can work her!" 

"No, you don't understand! She won't respond, won't listen! I can't do anything!" He leaned against the console with his head down, almost as if he had given up. Clara stamped her feet and looked up at the TARDIS.

"Oh, for God's sake, just STOP, you old cow!"

The TARDIS gave a final jolt, knocking Clara and the Doctor to the floor.

And then everything was still.


	2. A Great Big Nothing

**Chapter 1: A Great Big Nothing**

Clara slowly pushed herself up from the floor, and checked herself for any injuries. Nothing serious, just a few bruises. She looked around and saw the Doctor who was already up and analysing the scanner. Clara smiled and walked towards him with a spring in her step and took hold of his arm.

"Aren't you pleased, then?" she asked, grinning.

"Hmm?"mumbled the Doctor, his eyes fixed on the scanner. Clara gave his arm a squeeze.

"I stopped the TARDIS! Granted I was a bit rude, and she's probably going to hate me but still-" She was cut off as the Doctor placed a single finger to her lips.

"You didn't stop the TARDIS, Clara. That was just a matter of coincidence. No, something got in the way. Something big. Look." The Doctor pointed at the scanner. "What do you see, Clara?"

Clara stared at the screen, trying to make sense of what she was looking at. The Doctor chuckled to himself as her nose wrinkled with concentration, but she didn't notice.

"Doctor, the scanner is just...black. There's nothing there." She looked at him, utterly confused.

"Exactly, Clara. Nothing. A great big nothing which got in the way of the TARDIS."

"Yes, but...the TARDIS can't just float around in...nothing. So it has to be something...Doctor, help me here!" Clara shook his arm, desperate to find where she was – if anywhere. The Doctor was still staring at the scanner, stroking his chin. This time, it was Clara's turn to laugh. That chin got her every time...

"AHA!"

Clara started, brought to her senses by the suddenly excited Time Lord. He stood in front of Clara, eyes wide like a child in a sweet shop.

"We're in a hole!"

"A hole?" Clara's eyes also widened, out of pure terror. "Doctor, how can you be so calm?"

"What do you mean?" He replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"If we're in a black hole, we could die! In fact, we _should_ be dead!" Clara began to shake, and tears formed in her eyes. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. She felt the Doctor place a hand on her shoulder, but did not look up.

"Oh, my impossible girl." He murmured, a slight smile on his face, "You worry too much. Did I say we were in a black hole?" The Doctor cupped Clara's face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He smiled again. 

Clara stared at him, and the corners of her mouth turned upwards by a fraction of an inch. She shook her head. The Doctor kissed her forehead and moved back to the console.

"We're in a wormhole, Clara. Much safer, a bit less... wibbly-wobbly!" He grinned and turned off the scanner. Clara wiped away the last of her tears.

"What's a wormhole, then?" she croaked, sitting down on the steps by the railings.

"A wormhole is a passage through space-time that connects one place to another. Basically, a load of short-cuts in the universe. A bit like the London Underground. Not entirely sure if I've encountered one before. 1200 years is a long time, makes you forget some things." The Doctor began flicking switches. 

"What are you doing? Are we leaving?" Clara asked, hoping they weren't. Intrigue had set in, and she was becoming excited at the prospect of finding somewhere new. In answer to her question the Doctor shook his head, his flop of hair bobbing about in front of his face. He pushed it back. 

"No. The TARDIS is pretty drained right now, I don't want to risk anything. There's rift energy here, so she should refuel in her own time. I'll just shut a few things down, that might speed up the refuelling process." He patted the console. "There we are, old girl. Take as much time as you need." The TARDIS made a quiet wheezing sound

Clara giggled as the Doctor made his way to join her on the steps. "Look at you, Chin Boy! It's always you and your snog box, isn't it?" He smiled, and Clara rested her head on his shoulder, clutching his arm again. Everything was peaceful, save for the occasional quiet wheezing of the TARDIS. Clara shut her eyes and for a few moments, everything was silent...

"Clara, I'm bored."


End file.
